<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赫云】小段子—壮胆还是装疯 by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357103">【赫云】小段子—壮胆还是装疯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>脑洞小段子 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️极度ooc请勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>陷在整理房间的地狱中<br/>没时间写新文<br/>那就一样用小段子 祝大家新年快乐吧<br/>原本想当鼠年最后一po的<br/>但还没发完 外面就开始放鞭炮了……<br/>那就当牛年第一篇啦 🙈</p><p>话说 李小盒是酒后壮胆还是借酒装疯呢……😏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>脑洞小段子 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赫云】小段子—壮胆还是装疯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>好久没拿沾水笔了<br/>
手抖的呀……<br/>
祝大家新年快乐 心想事情～～</p><p>陷在整理房间的地狱中<br/>
没时间写新文<br/>
那就一样用小段子 祝大家新年快乐吧 <br/>
原本想当鼠年最后一po的<br/>
但还没发好 外面已经在放鞭炮………<br/>
那就牛年第一篇吧 🙈</p><p>话说<br/>
李小盒究竟是酒后壮胆还是借酒装疯呢……😏<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
。<br/>
≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡</p><p>"呀！你放开我！"</p><p>"不放 放了哥就跑了！<br/>
哥～我真的好喜欢你～<br/>
你明明也是 为什么还要一直逃跑呢……"</p><p>"呀！李赫宰你放开～～<br/>
呀…你…你…唔………"</p><p>李赫宰突然的偷袭<br/>
让金钟云吓了一跳<br/>
一个愣神已经丧失主导权<br/>
强势又不可拒绝的吻 不断深入口腔里头<br/>
直将人亲得迷迷糊糊 忘记反抗<br/>
一直到被压倒在沙发上<br/>
感受到一双不属于自己的手 不停游走在身上时<br/>
金钟云才清醒过来</p><p>"呀…你放开…放开……"</p><p>金钟云手脚并用的推拒<br/>
但无奈身上的人铁了心不放手<br/>
沉浸在唇下的美好当中</p><p>"赫宰…别这样…唔………<br/>
你喝醉了…停下好不好…停下呀……"</p><p>"所以清醒就可以吗～？"</p><p>李赫宰忽然从狂化状态抬头<br/>
金钟云满脸问号<br/>
还没反应过来 <br/>
就被李赫宰高高兴兴的抱到床上<br/>
然后整个人像八爪章鱼一般的 紧紧缠住自己</p><p>"呀！你又干嘛！"</p><p>"是哥说的 清醒就可以呀<br/>
那我们先睡觉 明天再继续唷～～～"</p><p>"！？？？"</p><p>"哥～你乖～～快点睡～"</p><p>……………</p><p>醉酒的人没有道理可言<br/>
讲也讲不过<br/>
挣也挣不开<br/>
金钟云只能放弃 <br/>
认命的被抱着一路睡到天亮</p><p> </p><p>隔天</p><p>而</p><p>"你…你干嘛！！！"</p><p>"是哥说的 清醒就可以呀！"</p><p>李赫宰牙龈露出来</p><p>"那我开～动～啰～～～～～"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话 记得💖👍留言唷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>